


The Viking's Sannr Ast

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Complete, F/M, Kidnapping, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, alternative universe, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Viking AU, Bucky is the king of the Vikings who come to raid your village.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr import
> 
> Has nothing to do with the TV show Vikings 
> 
> *Also the boat scene is not historically accurate, I'm sure a few more things are not as well

The ringing in your ears was like a gong being struck on repeat. Your lungs ached as you ran through the village. Smoke blocked your vision of the horizon, but you could see your people running from their homes, their screams drowning out the constant buzz. You glanced behind and saw the man several meters back. It wasn’t in your imagination. The Viking was chasing you. 

You darted over another cart as a Viking thrust a sword through Mr. Farmer’s chest. The man, like so many others, was dead at the hand of the raiders. A horse was your only option of escape.

He was closing in on you, you wouldn’t dare look behind, but as you ran your senses heightened. Right now you wished you spent less time reading and learning proper etiquette and more time studying sword fighting. The advantage you had was speed, but your quickness was nothing compared to the Viking stamina. 

Mr. Cradduck’s barn appeared. It was a bad choice, but your only option. You ignored the burn in your lungs and sprinted at full speed towards the building. You had seconds to think, go for a horse or hide. Realizing the raiders were planning on burning everything to the ground you went for the horses. 

There was no time for a saddle. You ran towards a stall and opened the gate. You jumped up and through your body over the horse, wishing the animal would take off running without waiting for you to sit upright. You started to swing your leg when hands grabbed your hips, pulling you off the horse.

A scream came forward as your back was pressed against the Viking’s chest.

“You’re a bit of a runner huh?” His mouth was next to your ear.

Your chest heaved up and down, winded from your excursion, but the man who held you showed no signs of exhaustion as he dragged you out of the horse stall. 

“Sweet little thing like you ready for a roll in the hay?” He tossed you on to a bale as if you weighed nothing. 

There was never any doubt of the man’s intentions and his words caused another bought of terror that fueled your adrenaline. You ignored the pain in your knees as you scrambled to stand up again. His hand slammed into the small of your back and pushed you down, bending you over the stack of hay. This time he knelt with you and his hand grabbed at your skirts.

“NO!” You screamed and tried to stand up again, but the man was strong enough he held you down with a single hand. 

“Oh come on now Lady.” He flipped your skirts over your waist. “There’s no need to be like that. You’re a fine treasure, one that I am more than deserving of.”

You tried to kick your leg back at him, but it only caused you to part your knees and the Viking made quick work of moving his body between your legs. He used the hand on your back to hold your skirts up while his other fingers gripped your undergarments and tore them away.

A half sob half scream filled the barn along with the sound of the garment shredding. You continued to struggle against his grip, tears stinging your eyes. His large hand grabbed your ass and you let out a whimper. No person had ever touched you in this way before and you started to realize there was a fate worse than death. His hand vanished and SMACK! A pain exploded on your ass and you gasped.

“Sorry love, it was too perfect.” He rubbed his crotch against your stinging cheek. “I like it a bit rough.”

This could not be happening. Your heart broke and you stopped struggling, instead trying to catch your breath since it felt like you were suffocating. His crotch vanished from your rear and the sound of him fiddling with his pants made you try to stand again. He increased the pressure on your back and your body didn’t move a centimeter.

“I would tell you it will be over soon, but it won’t.” He laughed. “I’m a hard man to please.”

You screamed as he positioned himself behind you, bracing for him to tear away your womanhood. A yell that was not your own filled the barn and you looked up to see another Viking flying through the air. He landed on top of the man behind you, knocking him away. 

Your skirts fell back down and you took off running. You didn’t make it far. The savior jumped off the ground and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Tony what the fuck was that about?” The Viking who was about to rape you stood.

“She is mine Steve.” His hand moved from around your waist to the back of your dress. He gripped the collar and tore the garment. You brought your hands to your front and pinned the shredded thing to your chest. 

“Like hell she is!” The man in front of you stepped forward and grabbed your sleeves, tugging them down. You tried your hardest to keep your hands against your chest, but the man was too strong and pulled your tattered dress away, leaving you naked in front of both men. “I caught her, I get first go. You can have her when I’m done.”

“I chased this little devil through the whole town.” Tony moved his hands to your wrists and pulled them behind you. “I’m the one who gets her first. YOU can have her when I’M done.” 

You whimpered at your exposure and crossed your legs, trying to keep some sort of humility with your chest thrust out on display. Though neither man seemed interested in staring at your body at the moment. The raider named Steve reached out and grabbed your shoulder. He yanked on it, trying to pull you out of Tony’s grasp. 

“That’s not how it works.” Steve tugged while Tony gripped your wrist. “You know the rules I caught her. She is mine.”

“Fuck the rules!” Tony pulled you back and you cried, certain the men were going to rip you in half. “AND FUCK YOU!”

Steve’s fist came forward and punched Tony right in the jaw. The action made him fall backwards and let go of you, causing you to trip forwards. Steve bent down so his shoulder was at your stomach and lifted you into the air.

“Sorry for the wait.” Steve smacked your ass again. “Don’t worry Lady. I will be the winner.”

“AHHH!” Tony yelled. As you hung upside down over Steve’s back you saw the other Viking charging towards him, fists in the air.

You pinched your eyes shut and waited for the impact, but Steve tossed you off his shoulder and you hit the ground with a thud. You opened your eyes and saw the wood panel in front of you move. Steve had tossed you into an empty horse stall. 

The sounds of the two men beating each other echoed across the barn. They were more interested in fighting than you at the moment. This would be the only time for escape. You grabbed at the handle and pulled. It was locked of course. The stall door was about your eye level, you peered over the edge and watched as the two knocked each other around. 

You turned around and looked for a saddle blanket, or anything to shield your nude form, but the stall was freshly cleaned, except for the bales of hay the stall was empty. Deciding you would rather run through the town naked than be the prize for the victor you tried to hoist yourself over the door. It was slightly too high and your first attempt resulted in your arms giving out and slipping down to the floor. The second time you tried to swing your leg, but again your strength was not enough. 

This couldn’t be the end. You wouldn’t let it and struggled with a third attempt. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” A new voice echoed through the barn. 

You fell again, this time your efforts resulting in the door shaking. With it quiet enough all three occupants likely noticed. 

“Steve stole my plunder.” Tony sounded a lot more calm all of a sudden.

“I caught her.” Steve mimicked Tony’s attitude. “She belongs to me. Tony can have her when I’m finished.” 

“Must be some lady to have you two fighting for her.” The new voice spoke with a teasing tone.

It sickened you how they spoke as if you were chattel. You sunk away from the door and brought your knees to your chest, forming a ball. The fight was not out of you yet. If you had a chance at defending yourself you needed to conserve the little strength you had left.

“So you’re in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.” The man grew closer to the stall.

“In love?” Tony sounded disgusted.

“Friendship?” Steve equally so.

“That’s the only reason I can think that the two of you WOULD BE WASTING TIME LIKE THIS.” The new person was angry. “My own men, fucking fight each other over a cheap piece of pussy when there is an entire village to raid.”

The sound of footsteps filled the barn. You dared to hope that you had been forgotten.

“Where the hell are you two running off to?” The leader asked. “Let’s take a look at what was so fucking important.”

The door to the stall started to open. You hugged your knees tighter to your chest and looked up. Bright blue eyes stared down at you. The man did not have a helmet and his dark hair almost touched his shoulders. The armor he wore was covered in blood, likely from your people, but the cloak of fur was clean. You stopped studying him and your eyes met. His pupils dilated and his mouth parted. 

“Leave.” He did not look away from you as he spoke to his men. “Both of you. Now.”

“Yes my king.” Your assailants spoke in unison as they exited the barn.

You continued to stare at their King, his face was impossible to read. Of all the things that you thought could have happened when he opened the door having him stand over you in awkward silence was not one of them. He took off his fur cloak and went down on one knee in the same movement. There was no denying he was attractive for a raider, with charcoal underneath each eye making them an almost supernatural blue.

The cloak was draped over his arm and you glanced at it, hoping he would offer it to you to cover your body. You tried not to think it, but maybe there was a chance this savage wouldn’t hurt you, that you could walk away from this unharmed. 

“Sannr Ast.” He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

You looked back into his eyes as he blinked several times. You shook your head, having no idea what language he was speaking, and too afraid to speak. 

“Did they hurt you?” His eyes scanned your body. 

“Please, let me go.” Tears formed. “I’ll take a horse and won’t tell anyone what happened here. I will take it to the grave.”

His brow furrowed and he let out a disapproving grunt. He reached out and you tried to jerk away, but if you moved too much you would risk showing him your nudity. His hand was covered with a leather glove. The material was as soft as his touch. 

“Sannr Ast.” He pulled his hand away and stood up. 

“I don’t understand…” You stopped, that didn’t matter. “Please, just let me go.”

He flipped out his cloak onto the bales of hay next to you. It almost looked like a makeshift bed. Your eyes went to him as he started to pull off his armor. Your heart raced. For the second time you had been tricked! This man wasn’t your savior, he was taking the place of your would-be rapists for himself.

“NO!” You pushed yourself forward, no longer trying to cover your modesty and ran for the open door of the stall. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

You didn’t make it out before one of his hands wrapped around your waist and the other covered your mouth. Your back was pressed against his bare chest and you tried to reach around to scratch him while you continued your muffled screams. 

“Shhhhh.” He whispered into your ear. “Those aren’t the noises you should be making.”

Your screaming stopped and a sob came out. He was right. There wasn’t a single fighter in the village capable of taking on any of the Vikings, let alone their king. The ones who would have stood a chance were long dead along with almost everyone else who lived here. Screaming wouldn’t help you at all. The realization made you stop scratching at him too. Dread filled you, there was no way out of this.

“Good.” His hand moved from your mouth.

He scooped you up in arms as if you weighed nothing. Instincts made you reach for his neck, but you pulled your hands back at the last second. His eyes locked with yours. There was a look on his face unlike one you had ever seen before. There was desire, devotion, and deviousness in his eyes. 

“Please don’t do this.” Your voice shook. 

“Sannr Ast.” He repeated the phrase. “I won’t hurt you.”

He set you down gently on top of his cloak. You put your hands behind you and tried to sit up, but he took a seat next to you and leaned down, crashing his lips against yours. His kiss was soft and his lips parted, running his tongue across your own. You started to turn your head when he brought his hand under your chin and kept it in place.

He moved his body with light pressure until you were flat on your back again, his tongue probing at your mouth, begging you to let it dance along yours. He laid down next to you on his side, his body propped up on his arm that held your chin. His leg curled over and rested on top of your legs you were pinching shut with all your might. You felt the fabric of his pants and took some relief that he was not completely undressed. 

Romantic kissing was not something you saw happening right before you were raped. The thought sent a new wave of resistance through you. There was a chance you could save yourself. Your eyes popped open and you pushed your hands against his chest trying to shove him away. He chuckled as he continued to kiss and nip at your mouth. 

Then he brought his free hand to your stomach and started to run it upwards. You moved both hands to his wrist and tried to pull it away from your body, but he was much too strong. Soon his palm was at your chest and he felt up your breast. You tried to move away from him, but his leg kept you in place, for if you moved yours would part and expose your most private part. 

When his hand cupped your whole breast he started kneading and you moved your hands back to his chest, trying to claw and push him away. You scratched your nails down, but he made no movement to retreat. 

His hand pulled away, but the pads of his fingers stopped at your nipple and pinched down, making you gasp. The Viking used this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. He started rolling against yours, urging you to kiss him back while your nipple hardened into a peak underneath his touch. Your body betrayed you and you returned his motions with your mouth. He sensed your submission and released your chin, turning himself so that more pressure was on your body. 

The muscles in your thighs twitched and you realized what he was doing. You shoved hard at his chest and turned your head to the side.

“No!” The only response you got was his lips on your neck and more pressure on his leg. 

Your hands moved to his face as you tried to shove him away. You clenched your legs together even tighter, ignoring the strain on your muscle. A cry escaped, it was no use. He bit and sucked at your neck, ignoring your protest and your body couldn’t hold out any longer. His knee was too heavy and your legs parted, with his resting between them. You sobbed and his mouth kissed up your neck until it was at your ear.

“Shhhhh.” He bit your lobe.

His hand left your nipple and the small bud throbbed. His face went in front of yours and he studied your eyes.

“Please…” You couldn’t get the word out before his lips crashed against yours again. 

With your legs kept apart by his knee his hand slid down your body and cupped your sex. You yelped against his mouth as one of his fingers prodded your hole. He slid it inside and you gasped, resulting in his tongue entering your mouth again. 

Your legs shook as the digit started moving in and out of you. You were in shock for a moment and your struggling stopped, unsure why he was able to enter you with such ease. You were not responding to his kiss and he pulled his mouth off of yours. 

“Feel how ready you are for me.” He kissed your neck. “How excited your body is.” 

You didn’t understand. How could you be turned on by this man touching you. You tried to scoot back, away from his invading finger, but he gripped your shoulder, holding you in place. 

“Don’t fight it.” His thumb pressed down on your clit and started to rub in circles. “I want you to enjoy this Sannr Ast.”

That strange name again. You didn’t know what it meant, but it was the least of your worries right now. His finger worked in and out of you while his thumb moved in circles and there was no denying how good it felt. A moan escaped your lips.

“That’s it.” He kissed your neck, and grazed his teeth on your exposed skin. “Good girl.”

Your breath caught in your throat, unsure why his praise seemed to make his hand feel even better. Before you could solve the mystery you cried out and lifted your back, grabbing on to his strong shoulder for support instead of shoving him away. A second finger was added, stretching you further. The Viking responded to your mewl by increasing the speed of his fingers and pressure of his thumb.

He continued peppering kisses and love bites along your clavicle, nudging you to lay back down. You got used to the fuller feeling and relaxed, not taking your hand off his shoulder. His skills were causing a reaction inside of you, a tightness forming at your core. You squeezed your hand down, grabbing on to him as the spring inside you grew tighter and tighter. 

Your body started to rock against his hand, as if freed from the logical reasoning of your brain, of how wrong this situation was. Then the spring went loose. Black dots floated in front of your eyes as you cried out, moaning and making noises of jibberish at the same time. You pulled your free leg up in the air and held on to the man even tighter as euphoria spread through your body.

His hand vanished and you shuddered unable to differentiate the feelings of exhaustion, pleasure, terror, and disgust over what had just happened. You shut your eyes and had the feeling that you would sleep for days. 

“I like those noises much better than the tears.” His hand stroked your cheek.

Your eyes fluttered up at him. How could this man be so kind after what he had just done? He looked at you with that strange look again, one nobody ever shown you before. It made your heart stir in a way that didn’t make any sense. You looked down and regretted your decision. His pants were gone. You sat up and tried to scoot back, but he was on you in a second. 

This time you did not react quick enough and his body was already resting between your spread thighs. His lips went back to your neck and started to kiss, sucking your skin into his mouth. The small glimpse you got of his cock told you it was much larger than his two fingers and you whimpered. 

“No.” You shoved at his shoulder. “Get off of me!”

“I thought we were done with that.” He lifted his head and looked hurt.

Why would the man who was taking you against your will get to be the upset one? It didn’t make any sense. You stopped struggling and his lips fell on top of yours again. With one of his hands next to your head the other moved between your bodies. 

Then you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. You panicked again and turned your head to the side.

“STOP!” You yelled. “It won’t fit!” 

He froze for a moment, but then looked up at you with pride in his eyes.

“It will only hurt for a second.” He pushed his hips further and into you. 

Your back arched as your walls stretched to accommodate his girth. You grabbed on to his shoulders and squeezed down, unsure if bucking him away would only make it go deeper. You winced as he continued moving himself inside of you, tears stung your eyes as the fear he would never bottom out came to mind. Then he stopped moving and you felt his pelvis against yours. He kissed your forehead and looked you in the eye as you laid beneath him, his cock still.

You did not understand this strange man or why he was trying to be considerate with such a barbaric act. His lips met yours again. This time you didn’t fight him as his tongue wanted entrance to your mouth, but you didn’t return his kiss either. In shock over what was happening. 

He pulled out a bit and you squeezed your eyes shut, ready for the pain of re-entry, but he slid back inside of you and nothing hurt. Next he pulled out further, again you braced yourself but felt no pain when he glided as deep. 

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt you Ast.” He pulled his mouth away and looked down at you. “I want to hear more of those beautiful noises.”

He started pumping in and out of you, his eyes possessive as they would not look away from your face. Your brain was telling you to scream and slap the man, but your body started to rock with him. A smile spread across his face and he leaned down to your neck, biting as he sucked on your throat. 

Again your brain shut off as you felt the familiar spring being tightened in your core. Only this time it was much larger. It felt as if a coil the size of a catapult was forming. One that was gathering every ounce of strength you had left.

“You’re so wet and tight for me little girl.” He continued to thrust. “Like Valhalla.” 

His praises made you moan, no longer caring how wrong this was. You dug your fingers into his back and you moved with him, eager for the coil to release. He grunted and moved even faster, making you feel full and needy at the same time. 

Then pleasure ripped from your body. You muscle clenched down as you screamed, pulling your nails down his back as your heart raced. A roar escaped from your Viking’s mouth and he pushed himself all the way inside you as he enjoyed his own release. 

Sweat covered your entire body and the feeling of exhaustion overtook any sense of right or wrong as well as reality. The man kissed you on the forehead and you didn’t stir, already fast asleep by the time he pulled out.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand rubbed your back and started shaking your shoulder. A groan escaped. Your body ached in places you didn’t know possible and all you craved was sleep. You rolled your head to the side and ignored the person trying to wake you.

SMACK! A hand swatted your ass.

Your eyes popped open as the sting exploded over your cheek. The wall in front of you was not the one from your bedroom and the smell of the barn overtook your nostrils.

SLAP! The hand came down on your other cheek. 

“Ow!” You sat up and turned to your side.

The Viking was sitting next to you with a huge grin on his face. He was fully clothed and you grabbed the cloak you were laying on, pulling it to your chest. 

“It’s time to get up Ast.” He rose from the bale of hay and offered you a hand. 

The memories of him inside of you, his lips crashing against yours, the way he was gentle flashed in front of your eyes. Now he looked down at you with pride and an almost playful demeanor. This was not how Vikings were supposed to behave. The raiders were brutes, ones who would make you wish for death before captivity. He should be beating you, dragging you by the hair, sharing you with his men. 

You were grateful he wasn’t, but at least if that were his behavior it would make it easier to hate him. But you found yourself ignoring the fact the man had just taken your virginity against your will in a barn after murdering most of your town and setting it on fire. No, all you could think of was the strange kindness he showed you. It was disarming and you dipped your hand into his. 

His grin grew as you stood up on shaky legs, his cloak clutched to your chest. He went to grab the garment and you yanked it back, not wanting to be nude in front of the man who had seen more of you than any person. 

“We don’t have time for these games.” His grin dropped and he grabbed your wrist, twisting it until you let go of the cloak.

You cried as he fluffed out the fur and brought your hands to your chest to cover yourself. 

“I told you I don’t want to hurt you.” He flung the cloak behind you and set it on your shoulders. Then he guided each of your arms to slits at the side before pulling it shut, almost like a robe. “But I will if you make me.”

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. You looked down at the garment, it covered everything but was at least a meter too long, the excess fabric pooling at your feet. You lifted your arms and looked at the sides. The cuts went down to your waist, if you raised your arms too high anyone next to you would get a side shot of your breasts. 

“EEP!” Before you could lower your arms the Viking scooped you up in his. 

This time your arms went behind his neck, steadying yourself. He smiled at you. 

“I like it when you hold on to me.” He winked.

You started to pull your arms away, but stopped. What if he tried to drop you? What was the harm in being kind to the man who was showing a twisted, demented form of compassion? Your head swam with questions and confusion, but rather than asking you let him carry you out of the barn. 

The Vikings had arrived at dawn, but by the look of the sky it was now dusk. Even though it felt like five minutes the raider let you sleep most of the day. You looked out at your village, or what was left of it. Smoke rose from most of the homes. The sounds of screams long gone. You walked down the street, passing empty home after empty home, the doors open with personal belongings strewn about. 

Then you saw the body of one of your neighbors, you gasped and turned your head away, burying it in the Viking’s chest. 

“It’s alright little one.” His hand moved up and down your back. “The spoils of war are worth the horrors.” 

“War?” You looked up at him, making sure not to take in the carnage around you. “We aren’t soldiers. This was not a battle, it was an attack on innocents.”

“You have much to learn.” The Viking laughed. 

Your cheeks grew red and you looked down. The feelings of kindness were vanishing when confronted with the facts of reality. No matter how ‘nicely’ he had done the act the man was still a rapist. No matter how he justified it as ‘war’ he was responsible for murder, theft, and the destruction of your poor village. He was not a good person, he was a monster, and right now you were willingly in his arms.

There was no point in trying to wiggle away, there was nowhere to run. He was stronger and faster than you and right now you weren’t even wearing shoes. They burned most of the structures, you assumed they had a campground somewhere nearby. You would have to wait until nightfall when the man was fast asleep and then run for a horse. 

It sounded like a solid plan, but something was in the back of your mind. Earlier his men mentioned sharing you? What if the Viking was done and was readying to pass you around to his men? What if this wasn’t the end for you? What if they were going to fuck you to death? 

“Why are you breathing so hard?” The Viking asked. “Don’t look Ast, these people weren’t worthy of you.”

“Are you going to share me?” You blurted the question out. 

As soon as you asked you wished you could take it back. It was wrong to care more about yourself than the others in the town, both dead and alive. Your Viking gave you a smirk and looked down at you with slanted eyes. It made your heart sink, realizing he was not going to answer your question. 

He stopped walking and set you on your feet. You looked up at a horse, dressed in similar armor to your Viking. You cringed at your thought choice. This man was not your anything. He climbed up on the horse and you wondered if he would leave you here in the rubble.

Arms grabbed your waist from behind and you gasped, kicking out behind you. He was going to share you. Your foot made contact with a thigh, but you were in the air already, being transferred back into your Viking’s arms as he seated you sideways on the horse in front of him. 

“Looks like you found yourself a fighter.” The man you had kicked rubbed his thigh. 

“If you only knew.” Your Viking laughed and kicked the horse.

You started trotting and needed to hold on to him. The saddle wasn’t built for two and visions of slipping off and being trampled came to mind. You strode away from the burning village towards the top of the hill. In the twilight you could still make out the Viking horde at the bottom of the hill. Some of them on horses, some guarding wagon’s filled with your people’s belongings. All in all your people outnumbered them five-to-one at least, but numbers didn’t matter when the skill was so outmatched.

When you reached the front your Viking started yelling in another language.

Cheers came from the crowd. He was addressing his people. The language had to be Norse, but you could comprehend what was being said. 

More cheers came after the Viking stopped speaking. He tightened his arm around your waist and pulled you upright, putting his other finger under your chin and tilting your head back to face him.

“MINN SIGR,” he yelled. “Minn Sannr Ast.”

His thumb stroked your cheek. The tribe of Vikings remained quiet, but then his hand slid to the back of your head and crashed his mouth to yours. There was no gentle probing or option this time as his tongue darted against yours. He pulled your head harder against his own. The crowd erupted in their largest applause, screams, chants, and other background noises of approval. Your Viking pulled away from you and raised his fist in the air. 

The quick passionate kiss left your lips puffy and sore. You brought your hand to your mouth while the Viking grabbed the reins and started trotting the horse through the pack. You gripped on to him as you bounced passed the cargo, captives, and Vikings. Every person gave a cheers and patted the horse when you moved. Your Viking wore the look of pride well with his head high.

Once he made it through the horse slowed down. There were sounds of people moving behind you. They were done with your village. Part of you felt lucky, you were still alive and relatively unharmed. The other side felt anger and sadness. 

Nightfall had almost taken over and it was hard to see the man’s features. Your mind was overflowing with so many questions you couldn’t hold them in any longer.

“What is your name?” You wanted to stop thinking of him as ‘your’ Viking.

“James.” He was quick to answer. 

You took this as a good sign and decided to continue asking. 

“What does Sannr Ast mean?”

“There is no word in English.” His voice was edgier. 

“You have an English name and you speak the language without an accent.” Even in the darkness you thought you saw him twitch. “How are you a Viking?”

“My mother named me.” He hesitated before answering. “And she was my teacher.”

The wheels in your mind started to turn. His people were comfortable with kidnapping women from the mainland. Was that his purpose for you? To be a broad mare? Had it already begun? Your heart raced and you started to squirm.

His right hand gathered the cloak and bunched it to your knee, then he rested his palm on your thigh. His left dropped the reigns on the horse and slid through the cut in the cloak by your left arm, setting under your breast. 

“That’s enough questions for now.” James’ had slid up your thigh.

You pressed your legs together but the action only resulted in a chuckle from the man, he let his fingertips trace your legs until he reached the apex, you tried to clench your muscles to block him but the position on the horse made that impossible and his fingers made it to the top of your sex before easing down, sliding along your slit. He started stroking the area while his other hand lazily strummed your breast, making circles around your nipple without touching the tiny bud. 

Your arms were still gripping on to him, you wanted to push his hands away, but you were sure that success would mean both of you falling off the horse. 

“Please stop.” You looked around, fearing someone was watching the display, but the two of you were at the head of the pack.

He responded by pinching your nipple making you squeal and wiggle against his hand. 

“Now why would I do that when you make such wonderful noises?” His finger started sliding easier between your legs and you knew your arousal was growing. 

You glanced up to see a smug smile on his face. He went back to teasing your nipple, while his finger spread your wetness. He moved your hair to the side and dipped his head down to your neck. He bit down at the same time his fingers pinched your nipple into a tiny pebble and you couldn’t hold back the moan.

His fingers made a back and forth action, rubbing your trapped bud while he switched to sucking your neck. Then his dewey hand slid up your mound until the pads of his fingers found your clit. He started rubbing, up and down at first and then left to right, pressing down hard against the nerves and moving you closer towards him. 

His erection was evident through his pants and you remembered how good and full it felt to have him inside of you, the memory releasing another moan from your body. You bit your lip in hopes of being quiet. 

“You know I enjoy hearing you Ast.” James lifted his head from your neck and started rubbing even faster against your clit while opening and closing his fingers on your hard nipple. 

The action caused another moan that could not be contained with pressed lips.

“What a good girl.” He dipped his head back to your neck. 

The approval made another round of arousal seep out of you onto the cloak and saddle. 

“So wet and eager for your king?” He kissed up your neck and stopped at your ear. “Want to wither back and forth as I plow into you?”

His fingertips started working faster and you groaned as his words were pushing you over the edge.

“Want to clamp down on my cock as I spray my seed into your womb?” His teeth grazed your ear lobe. “Want to scream my name while you ride out the ecstasy only I can give you?”

Your hand started gripping the back of his neck, you needed to squeeze on to something as your body tried to rock itself against his hand. 

“Cum for me now Angel.” He started rubbing in a circle on your clit. “Come for me NOW!”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you tried your hardest not to make too much noise, but the man had just pushed you off a cliff and you screamed the entire way down. Tingles covered your entire body as his hand disappeared and the cloak dropped down over your legs. Your chest heaved with the need for oxygen. This was so wrong, but everything he did felt so good. 

There was fight left in you, you promised yourself that much as your head fell to his shoulder. He picked up the reigns again and rested one arm on your lap and the other behind you. James kissed the top of your head and you felt a strange warmth against him, one that filled you with a sense of safety. Your eyes started to flutter shut and you promised yourself you would fight back next time.

~~~ 

Sleep never came, it was more like rest as you cuddled up to James’ chest. Hoof beats made you crack your eyes as another Viking appeared next to you on horseback.

“We will arrive at the ships soon,” the new man said. “Are there any additional requirements for your Sannr Ast?”

James answered in his native tongue. The other Viking gave a nod and his horse fell back. Ships? You assumed they had a camp somewhere. If you ended up on a ship that would reduce any chance of escape. Your heart tightened. What would your future be if you boarded? For all you knew Sannr Ast was some form of sacrifice and James was marching you to your death. 

It was dark, but you were familiar with the road, if you could figure out a way to get off of his horse maybe you could hide until help came.

“Can we stop please?” You looked up at the Viking king.

“Why?” He moved his eyes towards you without tilting his face.

“I need to relieve myself.” You tried your best to soften your expression. “Please, I haven’t been able to all day. I’ve also not had anything to eat or drink. I am very weak and need a quick break.”

James grunted. You didn’t know if that meant yes or no, but several paces later he raised his arm and stopped the horse. He set you on the ground before climbing off. The same Viking from a moment ago rode up. You glanced down the road and saw there was some distance between the wagons, walkers, and people on horseback. 

Foreign words were spoken between the two men and the other galloped off. James held his hand out towards the trees and you entered the forest. He stayed right behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder. You turned to face him.

“Some privacy please?” You dropped your chin to the ground. “I think you have seen enough of my private moments today.” 

In the moonlight you could see he was deep in thought.

“Come back right to this spot.” He pointed to his feet. “Do not get any ideas.”

There was no mistaking the warning in his voice. You gave a smile and curtsied before turning into the woods. You were certain that the move was too much and he suspected something. You went twenty paces in, never looking behind you.

This would be it. Your only shot at freedom. There was a large tree that you spun around and leaned your back against. You brought your hand to your mouth and let out a silent scream. This morning felt like years ago and in a way it was since you were now a different person with different choices.

The smart choice was to go back, accept that you could never escape a man as cunning and ruthless as the Viking. But was that even a choice at all? Would you become a slave? Passed around to his men? Would you be a sacrifice to the pagan gods these heathens worshiped? His actions were more like that of a loving husband, but the man barely knew you. 

You cursed yourself. He was not a loving husband. He was a dealer in death and deceit. You could not trust him. This was your only chance for escape. Taking a breath, you balled up the bottom of the cloak in your arms and took off running into the forest before you could change your mind.

The branches scratched at your face and the rocks hurt your feet since you darted off trail. If you avoided a straight line it would be more difficult to chase you. It would not take long for him to realize you were gone. Earlier when you ran your lungs were on fire, but at the moment your heart was burning, almost sucking you backwards. 

There was movement in front of you as it looked like one of the branches of the trees swung forward. It wrapped around you and you let out a scream as the tree held you tight. You let out a sob, too aware it was no tree at all. You pressed against an armored chest, arms holding both of your sides down.

“I wish you would not have done that.” You recognized James’ voice and started to crumble.

He bent forward and flung you over his shoulder, before walking through the woods. It was a quick walk until you were back where you started. How could you have been so stupid? Tears fell down your face and you did not try to struggle as he walked you back to the trail. The man was a Viking king. You were never alone in the woods. He had watched you from a vantage point and predicted where you would run. There was never a choice.

“I’m sorry.” You sniffled against his shoulder.

He did not respond as you left the forest, still hanging upside down over her shoulder. He went straight for the horse and set you on the saddle. His fingers wrapped around your ankle and he inspected the bottom of your foot for damage. He did the same to the other and you winced as he pulled a twig out. 

There was a fury in his eye as he looked at your face. His thumb dragged across a scratch. You were unable to tell if he was wiping away blood or tears. 

“I’m sorry.” You wanted the playful look for the evening, or the one of adoration from this morning. As powerful as his other faces were this one was the scariest. 

He did not respond and instead climbed on to the horse behind you. The other Viking was next to you, he would not look you in the eye. James spoke in their native tongue. 

His arm snaked around your waist and held you tight. This was not a loving embrace as his fingers dug into your side. He kicked the horse and the trot was replaced with a gallop. He gripped the reins and shoved your shoulders down as he leaned over you, giving the horse less wind resistance as you rode through the night.

The speed caused your hip to bounce up and down, landing on the saddle with each step. The movement was causing a welt which would turn into a bruise. You didn’t dare complain, both angry at the man for testing you and yourself for thinking escape was a possibility. 

After your hip grew numb the horse slowed down. James sat upright and the scent of the sea was heavy in the air. You sat up to see the impressive fleet of Viking ships in the moonlight. They were huge, and nothing like the small fishing ship the villagers used. The wooden masterpieces almost glowed, their craftsmanship flawless. Before you could take them in any longer James dismounted. 

He threw you over his shoulder again and you hung upside down without complaints, not wanting to anger him. You heard footsteps coming towards you. James barked orders in the foreign tongue and you saw the footsteps run to the horse. 

You were spun around as he set you down in a row boat. You didn’t move as he grabbed an end and pushed it into the water before jumping in himself. He did not look at you as he rowed out to sea. 

“I’m sorry.” You tried again. “I’m confused and scared. Please don’t hurt me.”

Your hip wasn’t the only thing numb as you imagined the worst. James looked over at you. There was the same look of fury on his face and you shifted your gaze to the water. Maybe it would be best to throw yourself over and drown rather than survive what he had in store for you. 

“I would only dive in after you.” He spoke each word with a pierce. 

Your shoulders slouched and you stared at the bottom of the boat. Before you ran you thought of him as a dealer of death and destruction, but to whom? You lived alone in that village, nobody paid you much attention the five years you had been there. It was your goal to save money and move on. 

To you James showed you protection, kindness, and a strange form of love, almost. You repaid him with betrayal. There were no words to apologize with. The row boat docked at one of the ships. You stood up and again James hoisted you over his shoulder. 

You wanted to tell him it wasn’t necessary, that you had no interest in escaping, that you would behave for him. But in this state he did not want to hear it. He climbed aboard the ship with ease and you got an upside down view as you walked across the deck. 

He took a direct path towards stairs and walked down into the quarters of the ship. The halls were dark, but he had no problems finding his way. You never put up a fight as he opened one of the doors and walked into darkness. 

Instead of setting you down he dropped you. You half expected to hit the floor, but bounced on a soft mattress. In the darkness you could not see James, but the sound of fire striking drew your attention towards him as he lit several candles around the room. He dropped the tinderbox and went towards the bed. The fury still in his eyes.

“Why would you do that?” He reached down and grabbed your shoulders. “You could have injured yourself or worse.”

“I’m sorry…I wasn’t thinking.” The flames danced on his face making him look even more terrifying. 

“I’ve told you several times I don’t want to hurt you.” His hands went to the top of the cloak and untied the clasp. “But I will if it is for your own good.”

He pushed the cloak off your shoulders. You didn’t lift your hands to cover yourself this time, not wanting to anger him at all. 

“Is that what you want?” His hand gripped your chin and made you look him in the eye. “To make me hurt you?” 

You shook your head as best you could and tears started to form again. The fury in his eyes was still there as he bore into yours. His chest was heaving up and down. He didn’t look away from you and in a split second you saw the change. It wasn’t fury, it was fear. He let go of your chin and grabbed your head pressing his lips to yours. 

There was no hesitation as you parted your lips and let his tongue dance with yours. There was a hard passion, almost an ownership to his kiss. You tilted your head back and did your best to take it. He broke it away and grabbed you by the hips, turning you around so you were on all fours. 

He did not underdress, only pulled his cock from his pants and lined up with your pussy. There was still some slickness from your past orgasm, but you weren’t sure it was enough when he started to enter you. 

It wasn’t painful, but not quite as easy as the last time. He rested one hand on your shoulder and wrapped the other one in your hair as he filled you with his entirety. You gasped and through your neck back. He slid his hand from your shoulder to the small of your back and then around your hip as he leaned forward, your hair still in his fist.

His fingertip found your clit again and started rubbing as he slammed in and out of you, pulling your hair with each thrust and making you cry out. It was rough, but there was no doubt that your body was responding. You grew damper and he started pumping with ease. His grip on your head more keeping you in line than causing any real pain.

“You are mine.” His teeth grazed your back. “Say it.”

You let out a moan, not caring why you found this treatment so pleasurable. The hand tightened in your hair.

“I said SAY IT!” He tugged harder and slammed himself into you with more force. 

His finger pressed harder against your clit and he moved out of sync with his thrusts making it difficult to focus on anything. Then the hand disappeared from your hair. Your head fell forward as his hand wrapped around your neck. 

“SAY IT.” He squeezed lightly and you moaned, sure if you brought your hand up you would collapse.

“I am yours.” At that moment you meant it with every fiber of your being. 

His cock was ramming into a place that brought you overloads of pleasure and you started squealing, bucking your hips back up against his as he went even deeper inside of you. His mouth came down on your shoulder and his teeth sunk into your skin at the same time a bubble of pleasure exploded inside of you.

“I AM YOURS!” You thought you managed to yell out the words in between the moans and grunts of passion escaping your body. 

His hands moved to your hips and he yanked you back against him as his seed filled you up. You gasped for breath, hazy with lust and guilt and other emotions you could not understand. His hands disappeared and you fell forward off of his slick cock, your breathing still irregular. 

Your eyes were again heavy with sleep and you moved on to your side, ready for sleep. You expected a dip in the bed, but all you heard were footsteps. You looked over to see James slam the door behind him, the sound of a lock turning from the outside.

The action made your heart hurt as you looked at the empty space next to you. For some reason you wanted to be in his arms more than anything at the moment, regardless of what had transpired between you. You tried to fight back the tears, knowing that it was wrong to shed them for a man like him. Maybe you were wrong, maybe he deserved all your tears. You shook your head and chased away the thoughts, knowing you were too emotional to access logic, but nonetheless still wishing the man was in bed beside you.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears decorated the pillow. You kept your hand on the space next to you, imagining his warm body there. You couldn’t figure out what James wanted from you, but you couldn’t figure out what you wanted from him either. None of this had been your choice, every bone in your body was screaming at you to hate the man, to fight back, but all you wanted was him next to you, holding you, stroking your hair. A tiny sob came out. Was it because you were disgusted with yourself or because he wasn’t here? You could no longer tell. 

The door to the room opened and you sat up, wiping your tears. Your heart felt like it was going to burst when he balanced the tray on his arm as he shut the door. The relief balanced out your crying and your eyes dried. 

“I should have realized you hadn’t eaten.” He set the food down on a table and waved for you to come over. “For that I apologize.”

You slipped the cloak back on as you moved to the table, your stomach growling at the mention of food. Both of you took a seat on opposite ends, the candle flickering light across the space. It was bowl of soup and a glass of water.

“You will realize there is not much variety of food on a boat.” He pointed towards the soup. 

“It smells delicious.” You picked up the spoon and started to eat. 

His eyes were glued to you as you ate in silence. His mouth was sucked in and you could tell he was biting his cheeks. You held the spoon down and slightly turned your head to the side, silently inviting him to speak.

“Eat.” He narrowed his eyes and pointed at the soup.

You took another spoonful. James was not a talker, if you wanted your questions answered you needed to start the conversation.

“Are you going to kill me?” You looked at him with wide eyes.

“Is that what you think Ast?” A smile broke out on his face and he stood from the table. He circled around to your side and grabbed your hand, guiding you up. Then he sat and pulled you down into his lap. “That I would bring you such pleasure to burn you alive? Sacrifice you to my pagan gods? Or do you think us cannibals? Wanting to eat your flesh?”

His hands tickled your side and you jerked forward, a smile spreading across your face. There were lots to fear about this man, but maybe death wasn’t one of them.

“You don’t even know my name.” You pushed his hands down and turned your head, looking at him with a smile to match your own.

“That was your old life.” He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I am giving you a new one Ast.”

“Ast?” You raised an eyebrow. “Is that my name now?”

“Ast means Love in my language.” James grabbed your hand. “I will be the only one calling you that.” 

Love. You forgot to breathe for a moment and dropped your chin. This man didn’t know you. How could he use the word so loosely? You pulled your hand from his and grabbed the water cup, downing the entire thing. James was giving you a new life, but what if you didn’t want one? The question that bothered you more was what if you did. 

“I need to use the washroom.” You stood up from his lap.

His face was relaxed, but there was a warning in his eyes. You looked away. It did not matter, there was nowhere to run on the ship. James stood up and walked to the corner of the room, opening a door.

“There is a chamber pot.” He pointed inside. “It will be changed out in the morning. I’ll have the tub filled tomorrow for you to bathe.” 

There was a candle lit in the small area and you nodded at him before walking in. He shut the door behind you. You didn’t realize that confusion on this level was possible. There was a small cabinet you grabbed a hold of, unsure if you would collapse or not. After taking a few deep breaths you steadied yourself and looked up. There was a mirror in front of you.

The reflection looked like a stranger. The candle gave you a glow, making your cheeks appear sunk in. There were bags under your eyes and a cut on your cheek. But what stood out the most were the markings on your neck. You let the cloak slip down your shoulders to your elbows. There were red and purple splotches covering your torso. They didn’t hurt, but your hand touched them, unsure if they were real or not. 

The door cracked open. You didn’t look away from your reflection as James walked up behind you. He rested his hands on your shoulders and studied you, the two of you almost appearing as a portrait.

“This is how you will always look Ast.” He lowered his head to your neck and kissed. “Covered in my marks.”

He sucked and pulled your skin into his mouth. You braced yourself on the cabinet and shut your eyes as a shudder went through you. His tongue felt better on your skin than you wanted to admit. 

James pushed the cloak down and it slid to the floor. You opened your eyes and saw your bare chest in the reflection. He sucked down harder and you cried out, tilting your head to the side for him. His hands came forward and grabbed your breasts, he started kneading them, grasping at your mounds. 

The image in front of you had to be a stranger. A beautiful woman with a gorgeous man, giving in to her desires with wonton abandonment. It could not be you. The feel of his hands, mouth, and the vision in the mirror was too much. Your arousal started to trickle down your thigh.

“Please.” You moaned.

“Please what Ast?” James lifted his mouth, but then put it on your throat again, sucking in a line all the way down to your shoulder, licking as he moved. 

His fingers pinched each of your nipples and you whined. There was no doubting what you needed, but could you handle the shame of admitting it?

“I am yours.” You brought a hand behind you and stroked it through his hair.

“I know.” He kissed his way across your back until he reached the other side of you neck. You titled your head accordingly as he continued to roll your tiny buds in his fingers. 

You crossed your legs and clenched your thighs, not to keep him out this time, but because you wanted some relief from the need growing in your core.

“Please.” You whimpered. 

James lifted his head from your shoulder and gave you the look of the devil in the mirror. His hands left your body and pulled his shirt over his head. He never stopped looking at you as he took off his shoes and pants. Even though the light was dim and yellow the blue in his eyes never dulled. If this man really was the devil you had dammed yourself for eternity. 

“Please what Ast?” He was nude behind you now, his chiseled chest making the vision in the mirror even more erotic.

His hands traced up your side, making your breaths quicken. He knew what you wanted, what you needed even, but he wouldn’t provide until you spoke the words. Until you condemned yourself to him and the new life he wanted to give you. 

This morning in the barn was another time, another person. A small voice told you not to forget, that you were still that girl scratching and clawing to get away. But that was overshadowed by the memory of the pleasure the experience brought.

James grabbed your chin and moved your face towards his. He planted a hard kiss on your lips and you returned it, your tongue sliding into his mouth, probing and pacing with him. You were two waves, crashing into each other over and over until you formed one. He pulled away and pushed his forehead to yours.

“Please take me.” Your voice was barely a whisper. 

James kissed your shoulder and you turned back to face the mirror, spreading your legs on the floor and gripping onto the cabinet. He aligned his cock at your opening and eased himself inside. You arched your neck as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. He belonged inside of you. Both of his hands went to your hips and he pulled out of you only to slide right back in.

“Look how beautiful you are.” He bit your ear.

You looked in the mirror as your body jutted forward with his thrust. 

“Filled with your king’s cock.” He locked eyes with you in the reflection. “Claimed by him.”

You moaned as he slammed back into you, having to grip the cabinet or risk falling over. 

“Enjoying the pleasure he brings you.” James moved one hand to your chest and started teasing your nipple. His other slid to the top of your pussy and his finger patted at your clit. “Begging him to fuck you.”

His words were turning you on almost as much as his hand. He bit down on your shoulder again and you squealed. 

He rammed his cock in and out of you, using his hands to brace you. With each movement he increased the pressure on your bundle of nerves and started rubbing in a small circle. It didn’t take long until a scream ripped from your body. Pleasure pulsated throughout as the moans exploded from your mouth.

“There’s my good girl.” James continued to rub your clit, elongating your orgasm. “Conquered by her king.”

Your eyes moved from his to the vision in the mirror. There was no way that was you. The glowing skin, the mouth gaping with pleasure, the sweat on the brow, the hazy lust in the eyes. James moved both of his hands to your hips and pulled you down on him hard with a final thrust.

He exploded inside of you, his face an image of pure ecstasy in the mirror. He was handsome, the most handsome man you had ever seen. Seeing him this way filled you with pride. Your body had provided him this release. At this moment it didn’t matter if he was the devil or not. You would go to hell for eternity if it meant seeing that expression on him again.

You were both gasping as he fell forward, his hands covering yours, steadying both of you on the cabinet. You turned your head towards his and placed a light kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture and rested his forehead against yours. You stayed like that for a moment, wanting to enjoy it before the confusion you had grown to accept came on. 

James moved behind you, his cock slipping out, causing you to moan at the loss. He grabbed your hand and led you out of the tiny room. 

“Will you stay with me?” You asked as he walked to the bed. 

“Ast, this is my room.” He laid down on the bed and pulled you on top of him. “Our room now.”

You curled up with your head on his chest as he stroked your back. This was the contact you craved earlier and you never felt more satisfied. The voices telling you this was wrong were quieted, sleep crept up and even they agreed you were exhausted.

“Angel.” James squeezed you closer to him. 

You lifted your head and looked at him. 

“That’s what others will call you.” He kissed your forehead. “Angel.”

Your name was tied to your identity. But the person you were yesterday no longer existed. You wanted to become that woman in the mirror. If she was James’ Angel so be it.

~~~

When you woke the bed next to you was empty. There was no doubt the ship was moving as the room rocked along the sea. There was a small window above the bed and you went on your knees to peer out. Nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. 

There was a knock on the door and you spun around, clutching the sheet to your chest. 

“Madam is it alright if I enter?” A feminine voice asked. 

You glanced around for clothes and remembered you didn’t have any. The cloak was still on the bathroom floor and well passed the definition of dirty. 

“I’m not decent.” You called out as the door began to open. 

“That’s alright.” A tall woman about your age walked into the room.

Embarrassed you pulled the sheet over your shoulders. She did not seem to mind in the slightest as she dragged in some sort of sleigh with a gigantic bucket. 

“You don’t want to water to get cold.” She smiled at you as she walked straight towards the bathroom. 

You heard the sound of water dumping and looked to see her moving suds into the tub.

“There’s some necessities the King thought you may need.” She didn’t look at you, but made it known she knew you were watching her. “My name is Wanda. I can get your whatever you like.”

“Where is James?” You wrapped the sheet around you and stood up from the bed.

“The King has to work. I suppose he always has to work.” She turned and smiled at you. “He will stop by to check on you when his schedule permits.”

The woman wore a plain dress, but not of the style you were familiar with. Was she a captive like you? Were you even a captive any longer?

“I’ll turn around if it makes you more comfortable.” She faced the wall. 

The steamy water looked so inviting, and your muscles were sore from yesterday. You dropped the sheet and got in the tub, the bubbles blocking your body from view. Wanda turned back around and grabbed a hair brush from the sled. Then she walked around and grabbed your hair. 

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” She smiled at you. “I imagine this has been a…difficult time for you.” 

Difficult was a good way to describe it. You sighed and she continued brushing your hair. So much was unknown to you. Last night James used the word love. But were you a wife? A mistress? A love slave? Where was he taking you? Whenever you asked questions you only got short answers, or so nervous you asked the wrong ones. Maybe you could try asking someone who wasn’t James.

“Are there a lot of women on the ship?” You thought you would start slow.

“No.” She continued to brush. “You and I are the only two.”

“Why are you here?” You were scared to hear the answer.

“It is bad luck for a ship not to have a woman on board.” She smiled. “It was simply my turn.” 

“So you’re a Viking?” You always pictured them blond.

“I suppose so.” She laughed. “But that is a term used by the Southerners, not us.”

“Where are we going?” Your body relaxed in the warm water and you let the question you cared more about slip.

“Home.” She was just as cryptic as James. “I’m not sure the name of it in English, or if there is one, but it will take about a week.”

A week? Either these were the fastest boats in the world or the Vikings lived much closer than anyone realized. 

“You will like it there.” She brushed your hair. “Our people will welcome you.”

But welcome you as what? You wondered if this was what the King did every time he went on a raid. Were you going to join a harem? 

“What does Sannr Ast mean?” You sat up and looked at Wanda. 

“There is no English equivalent.” Wanda dipped your hair in the water and started to wash it.

“Can you try to explain it? Please. You said this must be difficult for me, and the most difficult part is not knowing. Am I some sort of slave? A piece of plunder?” You looked at her with pleading eyes.

“No.” She grabbed your hand. “Never say such things about yourself.”

“Please. Tell me.” You squeezed her hand back. 

She glanced towards to door, but you didn’t break eye contact. 

“Sannr means truth.” She sighed. “Ast means love. When a ‘Viking’ lays eyes on his Sannr Ast he will know true love immediately. Your people used the word soulmate, but to us it is much much more. A soulmate is a piece of dirt compared to a Sannr Ast. There literally aren’t words in your language capable of describing the importance.”

You felt like you were in a cloud. True love? James used those words the second he saw you. The way his eyes fixated on you, how gentle he was with you, the fury that had turned to fear when you ran away. All of these images ran in front of your eyes. 

“It means you belong to me.” James’ voice made you whip your head around. 

He stood in the doorframe, looking down at you with intense eyes. Wanda scurried passed him and he walked into the bathroom. 

“It means I will never let you go.” He knelt next to the tub, his intensity making your heart race. “It means I would burn the entire world to the ground to find you. It means you will be my side always. It means you will bare my children. It means you will be the only love I will know for the rest of my days. It means I own you, body, mind, and soul.”

He leaned his head closer to yours. You wanted to scoot back, but knew he would reach out and grab you if you tried. 

“And it means, I am yours even more so than you are mine.” His moved his lips to yours. 

It felt like his lips were made of lightning bolts that sent sparks through yours. This was crazy. The man kidnapped you, was sailing you away from your homeland, taken your maidenhead, and now was confessing his love. All in the course of twenty-four hours. 

You did not believe in soulmates, and could not comprehend what Sannr Ast meant, but you could not deny that you enjoyed James’ lips. You enjoyed the pleasures he brought you, and, even though you were not a slave, you enjoyed the way he owned you.

The realization made you moan and his tongue slid into your mouth. You held his face as you moved closer to him, swooshing water over the side of the tub in the process. James dipped his arms in the bath and grabbed you, spilling more water onto himself and the floor. Then he lifted your wet body out of the tub. 

His blue eyes were crystal clear, but yours were clouded with lust. He turned around to carry you to the bed and you went for his neck, clamping your mouth on his skin and sucking, while flicking your tongue. He let out a groan and you ran your teeth on his throat. 

When you made it to the bed he gently set you down. It was a stark contrast to the way he tossed you last night, but both ways did excite you. He watched you as he stripped and you made no move to cover yourself. You didn’t want to deal with inner turmoil, you just wanted him and didn’t feel the need to hide it. You opened your arms, wanting to feel his body on top of yours. 

He gave you a wicked grin and instead grabbed one of your legs, sliding it up the bed so your knee was in the air. Then he pushed the other to the side, spreading your sex out for him. You were only starting to get used to being nude and this was too much. You started to shut your legs.

“No no no.” James grabbed your knee and positioned himself between your thighs. “I want to see how you taste.”

Before you could ask what he meant he leaned forward and ran his tongue up your slit. You gasped and went up on your elbows. His tongue started right on your clit flickering back and forth. His blue eyes were glued to you as his mouth worked.

He closed his lips and sucked on the sensitive bud and you squealed, almost shutting your legs on his head. Then you felt his finger circling your entrance and your eyes went wide. You wanted something inside of you, needing a balance from the attention your clit was getting. Your hips moved closer to him, but his finger moved back. 

“Un-un.” He did not lift his mouth and the vibration from his words made you moan and drop your head back to the pillow. 

You panted and writhed when he went back to flicking his tongue, trying your hardest not to scream as he teased you. When his finger returned to circling you let out a whimper, certain that all you needed was his hand to reach your orgasm. He ran his fingers up and down your slit, spreading your juices and his saliva on to them. 

His teeth started lightly grazing your encouraged bud and a loud moan came out. 

“I do love those noises sweet girl.” He blew on your clit and you let out a shriek. “And you taste even better than you look.”

He lifted his head and watched your face. This finger went back to teasing your hole and you looked up at him with pleading eyes. Then his hand slid back further and you let out a frustrated cry. It was soon silenced when you felt him prodding at your rear. Before you could object he slid it inside your ass making you gasp at the intrusion. It burned, and you bucked your hip to get it out, but James dipped his head back and started sucking on your clit with force. 

 

“AHHHHH!” You arched your back. 

He began moving the finger in and out of your bottom while sucking and licking your clit. It brought so many sensations you were not familiar with that you couldn’t concentrate or object to either. Then he brought his other hand up and slid a finger inside of your pussy. You felt like you were going to explode as the two hands worked on an opposite rhythm, giving you a whole new sense of full. Then he jammed his tongue down hard on your clit and you could not take it any longer.

 

Your whole body felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. This man unleashed so much pleasure in you there were no words that could describe how alive you were feeling. It was as if every inch of your body had its own being. His hands were gone and you focused on him just as he was lining up his cock with your pussy.

With one hard thrust he was in you to the hilt. He grabbed each of your legs and brought them up to his shoulders, kissing your ankles in the process. He pulled out and slammed back into you, hitting you directly on your pleasure center.

You moaned uncontrollably as he pulled out and slammed back in, feeling the tip of his cock so deep it was almost painful. He started to work into a rhythm, pulling out and filling you with long hard thrusts. It didn’t take long until all of the fires he started were reignited.

“JAMES!” You screamed his name as you gripped the sheets and thrust your chest forward, this orgasm even more powerful than the previous.

With a grunt he plowed into you one last time. Your pussy greedily clamping down on him as your muscles spasmed from the orgasm. He emptied himself inside of you and your legs slid from his shoulders as he collapsed on the bed next to you. 

Both of you were panting and he kissed the top of your head, before pulling you closer. You weren’t sure if it was because of the orgasms or because of this Sannr Ast business, but for a moment all was forgotten and you were grateful for this man.

“I won’t leave you.” You felt guilty about running in the woods.

“You don’t have a choice.” He said the words as if he were stating an obvious fact: the sky is blue.

“But if I did, I wouldn’t.” You looked up at him with heavy lids. 

He gave a half smile and pulled you into his arms. You rested your head on his chest again. All sense of logic seemed to have vanished, but you didn’t care. There was no denying feelings were growing on your end. You didn’t know about Sannr Ast, but maybe you were his Angel as much as he was your Viking. That ‘your’ had a nice ring to it now.


End file.
